Current reading products on the market use optical identification technology to read digital information hidden in print, and generate a corresponding sound or music, so as to achieve the purpose of learning or entertainment. However, conventional reading products are only able to emit sound effects, and are not able to generate dynamic visual effects. Thus, usage of these conventional reading products can be a monotonous experience, and the applicability thereof is also limited. It is therefore an important issue in the art to provide an electronic device with both audio and visual effects, so as to better appeal to users and to provide more interesting content to improve learning effectiveness.